Computing devices generate information. It is known in the art to store such information using a plurality of data storage devices disposed in an automated data storage system. An originating host computer may be in communication with a storage controller, using a plurality of logical communication paths per logical control unit (LCU) of the storage controller. To be able to access a volume from different logical paths, the host computer groups up to eight logical paths into one path group. When one logical communication path of the path group is lost, the host has all other logical paths of the path group to continue to access volumes in the LCU. However, when all logical paths are lost the host loses access to the volumes in the LCU. One way this may occur is when the LCU is deleted.